1. Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a self-filling graduated cylinder system for efficiently filling a graduated cylinder with a liquid chemical.
2. Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
In various industries, it is important to measure the volume of liquid chemical being used during a particularly period of time to ensure that the system is operating as intended. One example of an industry that will periodically check the liquid chemical usage in a period of time is the vehicle wash industry. In the vehicle wash industry, the operator of a vehicle wash will want to accurately measure the volume of liquid vehicle wash chemicals (e.g. presoaks, detergents, foaming solution, surface treatments, wax, clear coats, conditions, rinse, rust inhibitor, tire cleaner, degreaser, engine cleaner, etc.) used during a wash cycle to ensure that the proper amount of liquid chemical is being used during the wash cycle. Based on the measurement of liquid chemical used, the vehicle wash operator can then adjust the vehicle wash to increase, decrease or remain the same the usage of liquid chemical. While vehicle washes are used as an example, various other industries may benefit from the usage of the various embodiments shown herein.
In the vehicle wash industry, to measure the amount of liquid vehicle wash chemical used, the user removes a volume of the liquid vehicle wash chemical from a container (e.g. pump or other removal means) and dispenses the liquid vehicle wash chemical into a graduated cylinder. The user then inserts a chemical inlet line into the graduated cylinder to draw the liquid vehicle wash chemical from the graduated cylinder. The user then operates the vehicle wash with a single vehicle wash cycle or multiple vehicle wash cycles. The user determines how much liquid vehicle wash chemical was used per cycle by dividing the number of cycles into the volume of liquid vehicle wash chemical used. This data is then used to calibrate the vehicle wash. The user then pours the unused liquid vehicle wash chemical back into the original container.